Ilustrowany przewodnik po chronologii Gwiezdnych wojen
Ilustrowany przewodnik po chronologii Gwiezdnych wojen (The Essential Chronology), to publikacja, której autorem jest Kevin J. Anderson i Daniel Wallace. Wydana w 2000 roku. Zawartość (wydanie anglojęzyczne - I wyd.) *Table of Contents *Acknowledgments *Introduction for Students of History *Note on Dating Conventions *Part I - Tales of The ancient Jedi Knights **Emergence of The Sith ***The Golden Age of The Sith 5000 B.B.Y. ***The Great Hyperspace War 5000 B.B.Y. **Legacy of The Sith ***The Shadow of Freedon Nadd 4400 B.B.Y. ***Trials of the Jedi 4000 B.B.Y. ***The Naddist Revolt 3998 B.B.Y. ***The Coming Ruin 3997 B.B.Y. ***The Sith War 3996 B.B.Y. ***The Devastation of Ossus 3996 B.B.Y. ***The Redemption of Ulic Qel-Droma 3986 B.B.Y. ***Repercussions through the Republic 4000-3000 B.B.Y. ***The New Sith 2000-1000 B.B.Y. ***Jedi Valiancy 600-400 B.B.Y. *Part II - The Empire and The New Order **Birth of the Empire approx. 50-18 B.B.Y. **Dawn of Dissent approx. 18-0 B.B.Y. *Part III - Profiles In History **Han Solo ***Ylesia 10 B.B.Y. ***The Academy 10-5 B.B.Y. ***The Life of a Smuggler 5-2 B.B.Y. ***Corporate Sector Blues 2-1 B.B.Y. ***Destitute in the Tion 1-0 B.B.Y. ***Return to Ylesia 0 B.B.Y., Months Before The Battle of Yavin ***The Last Spice Run 0 B.B.Y., Immediately Prior to The Battle of Yavin **Lando Calrissian ***The Sharu Awaken 4 B.B.Y. ***The Battle of Nar Shaddaa 3 B.B.Y. ***Back to the Oseon 3 B.B.Y. ***Fortune Won, Fortune Lost 3 B.B.Y. ***To Save the ThonBoka 3-2.5 B.B.Y. ***Entrepreneurism 2.5-0 B.B.Y. ***"The Respectable One" 0-3 A.B.Y. **The Skywalkers *Part IV - Rebellion Against The Empire **The Rebellion Begins ***The Death Star Construction 3-0 B.B.Y. ***Preparations for Battle 0 B.B.Y. ***The Capture of Princess Leia 0 B.B.Y. ***A New Hope 0 B.B.Y. ***Impact and Consequences 0-0.5 A.B.Y. ***Rebel Trap 0-0.5 A.B.Y. ***Imperial Counterstrike 0.5-2 A.B.Y. ***Circarpous Joins the Resistance 2 A.B.Y. ***Home in the Ice 2-3 A.B.Y. **A Light Eclipsed ***The Battle of Hoth 3 A.B.Y. ***A New Jedi 3 A.B.Y. ***Prince Xizor and Black Sun 3.5 A.B.Y. **Alliance Triumphant ***The Rebellion Regroups 4 A.B.Y. ***The Battle of Endor 4 A.B.Y. ***The Truce at Bakura 4 A.B.Y. ***Onward to Ssi-ruuvi Space 4-5 A.B.Y. *Part V - Birth of The New Republic **Imperial Fragmentation 4-4.5 A.B.Y. **Black Nebula 4-4.5 A.B.Y. **Isard's Ascension 4.5-5 A.B.Y. **General Skywalker 5-5.5 A.B.Y. **The Last Grand Admiral? 6 A.B.Y. **The Battle for Coruscant 6.5-7 A.B.Y. **The Krytos Virus 7-7.5 A.B.Y. **The Bacta War 7.5 A.B.Y. **The Hunt for Zsinj 7.5-8 A.B.Y. **The Hapans and the Dathomir Nightsisters 8 A.B.Y. **The Death of Zsinj 8 A.B.Y. **Picking up the Pieces 8.5 A.B.Y. *Part VI - Empire Resurgent **The Depredations of Grand Admiral Thrawn ***9 A.B.Y. ***Talon Karrde and the Smugglers 9 A.B.Y. ***The Noghri Switch Sides 9 A.B.Y. ***The Katana Fleet and the Clone Troopers 9 A.B.Y. ***Thrawn's Fall 9 A.B.Y. **The Return of Isard ***9-10 A.B.Y. **The Resurrection of Emperor Palpatine ***10 A.B.Y. ***Operation Shadow Hand 10 A.B.Y. ***Palpatine Vanquished 11 A.B.Y. ***Jax, Kanos, and the Interim Council 11 A.B.Y. *Part VII - Skywalker's Jedi Academy **Skywalker's Jedi Academy ***11 A.B.Y. ***Maw Installation 11 A.B.Y. ***Political Troubles 11 A.B.Y. ***Exar Kun's Revenge 11 A.B.Y. ***The Recapture of Maw Installation 11 A.B.Y. ***The Emperor's Hand and the Senex Lords 12 A.B.Y. ***The Eye of Palpatine 12 A.B.Y. **The Darksaber Threat ***12 A.B.Y. ***The Hutt Plan 12 A.B.Y. ***Admiral Daala Returns 12 A.B.Y. ***Durga's Folly 12 A.B.Y. ***Assault on Yavin 4 12 A.B.Y. ***The Empire Regroups 12-13 A.B.Y. ***Mission to Adumar 13 A.B.Y. **The Death Seed Plague ***13 A.B.Y. *Part VIII - Uprisings and Insurgencies **The Empire Reborn Movement ***14 A.B.Y. ***The Power of Waru 14 A.B.Y. **The Black Fleet Crisis ***16-17 A.B.Y. ***Master Skywalker and the Fallanassi 16-17 A.B.Y. ***The Teljkon Vagabond 16-17 A.B.Y. **Uprising at Almania ***17 A.B.Y. ***Smuggler's Run 17 A.B.Y. ***Imperial Skirmishes 17-18 A.B.Y. ***18 A.B.Y. *Part IX - A Lasting Peace **The Caamas Document 19 A.B.Y. **The Hand of Thrawn 19 A.B.Y. *Part X - Generations of Jedi Knights **The Golden Globe and Kenobi's Lightsaber ***22 A.B.Y. **The Shadow Academy and The Second Imperium ***23 A.B.Y. **The Diversity Alliance ***23-24 A.B.Y. **The Resurgence of Black Sun ***24 A.B.Y. *Afterword *Time Line *Index *Authors' Bios Okładki Image:Ilustrowany przewodnik po chronologii Gwiezdnych wojen (a).jpg|Okładka polskiego wydania z 2000 roku Image:Ilustrowany przewodnik po chronologii Gwiezdnych wojen (b).jpg|Okładka polskiego wydania z 2002 roku Image:Ilustrowany przewodnik po chronologii Gwiezdnych wojen (ENG).jpg|Okładka amerykańskiego wydania Kategoria:Publikacje encyklopedyczne